If you're horny, what do you do ? Call a Pioneer Ranger !
by BreakDownTheWalls
Summary: "My mother obliged me to take care of the pioneer rangers, this ye- hey !" "What ?" Austin answered "Wanna join me to take care of them ?" "Of course !" Remake of Boy Songs and Badges. AUSLLY. LEMON. THANKS FOR 100 REVIEWS ON FAY.


**Okay I don't know what gotten into me, but I wanted to write that for a while and also to thank you for your support and the 100th reviews on FAY :)**

**So enjoy and I love all of you 33333**

* * *

"Austin ? Are you listening to me, pal ?"

The blondie looked up from his book at his ginger friend,

"What'cha reading ?"

"The pioneer ranger's motto"

The ginger boy stood up and jumped excitedly,

"You wanna join them ?"

Austin threw a confused look at his friend, and sighed,

"Noooo... I just figured out that I can't write a song without Ally..."

Trish entered the room, extremely pissed off, dressed in a pioneer ranger uniform,

"Hey, Patricia, nice outfit !"

"Don't talk to me boozoo !"

Dez stiffened at her bad mood and frowned, _what was wrong ?_

"My mother obliged me to take care of the pioneer rangers, this ye- hey !"

The latina girl looked at Austin, a smile on her face, when she saw what her client was reading,

"What ?"

"Wanna join me to take care of them ?"

"Huh ?"

Ally entered the room, instruments in her arms as she took them away,

"If I want to join the pioneer rangers ?"

Austin looked at his songwriter, who was looking at her songs she wrote he guessed, then he turned to his manager,

"Yeah, I would love to !"

He looked over at Ally who looked up at him,

"Right ! I'll see when I can get you a uniform" She sighed as she looked at the excited ginger "Yeah you too, Dez !" He threw his fist up in the air in victory, Trish rolled her eyes as she looked at her bestfriend,

"Wanna join us on a camping ?"

"Well, Trish..."

"Pretty please...!"

The songwriter sighed with a smile and nodded,

"I took some advance on my songs, so I guess so !"

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY **

"Austin ! Austin !"

Trish ran into the Sonic Boom, interrupting the conversation between the two partners,

"I... got... you the uniform !"

"Oh awesome !" He looked at the uniform and pulled a face "I'll put it on later, I'm busy talking to Ally now..."

The manager send him a glare which made him shiver,

"NOW ! I don't have time right now ! The scouts are going to be there anytime soon !"

"Fine !"

Austin left the room in order to put on the uniform, he came back with a frown and... a too tight uniform, the two girls started laughing,

"Giiiiiirls ! That's not funny !" The rock star whined, while trying to walk normally,

"Hey pal ! Look we're the same ! What uu- Aw come on !"

Ally, on her side, was looking closely at Austin's outfit, how this uniform wasn't fitting him so well, but she could distinguish his muscles and his... ALLY SNAP OUT OF IT !

"Ally ?" Her bestfriend looked at her with a smirk "what were you looking at ?"

"Nooooothing ! Oh here comes your troop !"

Nelson & JJ were nudging eachothers in order to enter the building,

"Quiet, kids ! Or I swear you won't be able to see the the sunshine again !"

All the kids swallowed and stayed in a row, including Austin and Dez,

"So did you pack up your stuffs?"

All the kids nodded, while taking their bags, the same for Austin and Dez, Ally went by Trish's side, smiling,

"Wow you're so authoritarian ! But please don't go too hard on them, they're only children..."

Trish threw a glance at her bestfriend and clapped in her hands,

"Kiddos ! Time to clean Ally's clothes I put in that ba-"

"WHAT ?"

She winked at her bestfriend,

"You'll thank me later for that ! Austin, you have to take care of Ally's underwear and you Dez... Stay away from these underwear !"

The blonde looked over at his songwriter, feeling some blush forming on his cheeks, he came to his manager and whispered in her ear,

"It wasn't in the contract, Trish ! I'm not here to earn badges... I'm here 'cause you forced me to !"

"Do what I told you ! Don't get on my nerves, Moon ! Go wash these panties !"

"TRISH !"

It was Ally's turn to blush, as Austin was looking at her with his eyebrows raised,

"Trish..."

The latino ignored her bestfriend and clapped in her hands,

"Come on boys ! Time to work !"

The pioneer rangers headed to the laundromat situated into Miami commercial center, the kids have to take care of Ally's dress, tops and trainers for Dez and underwear for Austin,

Austin had washed her underwear, panties and bras, but he didn't move when he saw what kind of underwear Ally wore, _thongs_, he felt himself hard, when he heard the door slammed open he hid one of Ally's thongs in his short's pocket,

"Have you finished, Austin ? The other have finished ! So we were waiting for you !"

He looked at the front of his short and saw that he got a boner, _Damn what will he do ?_

"Yeah, yeah ! Go ahead ! I-I'll meet you later !"

"Are you okay ? You seem... Turned on ?"

"Whaaaaat ? That's no true ! I-I think I'm gonna be sick" _cough, cough _

She smirked at the blonde's behaviour, then left the laudromat, Austin sighed, sitting on the floor, _it was a close call..._

Ally was at her home, watching her favorite movie when she heard a knock on the door, she turned off the TV and went to see who was at her door, she frowned when she discovered who it was,

"Oh hey... Trish !"

"Hey, Ally ! Can I come in ? I have something to tell you !"

"Yeah sure !"

Trish entered her house, while Ally was closing the front door behind them, she stepped in front of her and crossed her arms,

"So, what's the matter ?"

"Austin liiiiiikes you !"

"What ? I know that already ! We dated, remember ?"

"Come on ! It was just a childish date..."

"How dare yo- Yeah maybe you're right ! Why do you think he still like me ?"

"Well earlier he has to wash your underwear ?"

"Yeah...?"

"I think he got a little turned on !"

"TRISH !"

"What ? He's an hormonal guy ! It can happen !"

The brunette blushed a deep crimson,

"How could you know ?"

"He was hiding his waist and refused to come back with Dez, the kids and me"

"Do you mean that he...?"

"Yup ! He got a boner because of you !"

"TRISH !"

The poor songwriter was now hiding her red face into her hands,

"That can't be true ! Look at me !"

"You're beautiful, Ally ! So don't forget about the camping tomorrow, I'm counting on you !"

On these words, Trish left the house, leaving Ally thinking of what Trish had just said,

* * *

Austin was laying on his bed, looking at the thong he has stolen from Ally, he smirked, _how can she be sooo innocent and wears thongs ?_

He began to palm himself through his uniform's short, which earned him a groan, _why was he doing this ? Thinking of his bestfriend that way..._

He pulled down his short and his boxer in the proces, letting them at his ankles and taking the shirt off, Austin grabbed the base of his cock, his hand still holding Ally's piece of clothing, biting his lips as the sudden pleasure,

Moving his hand up and down his cock, he dreamt about how Ally should be in bed, how he could fuck her senseless... He decided to move his hand at a quicker pace, thinking of him thrusting into Ally, then he moved the thong up his cock, stopping at the head as his thumb through the panties stroke the slit, collecting the pre-cum on the underwear, he came back to his cock still pumping it up and down with the thong, making him moan,

He felt some drop of sweat rolling down his forehead, as he kept the rhythm of his masturbation, he knew it was so wrong but he couldn't stop it. He began to feel the coil in his lower stomach, meaning that he was near his orgasm, Ally's face come back to him as he imagined her under him while he was fucking her so bad, and moaning his name, his orgasm hit him and he moaned Ally's name, his head fell back on his pillow as he was breathing heavily,

Tomorrow is going to be hard...

* * *

"All right ! Everyone is here ?"

"Sorry, sorry, Trish ! I'm late !"

Austin came to the troop and Ally, panting,

"Don't worry, you're here, we have already pitched the tents ! You'll be sleeping with Ally" she winked at the blonde while he was looking at Ally, nervously, he couldn't make, it'll be so hard, feeling her body next to him in a tent when he had masturbated over her last night,

"Why won't you sleep with your bestfriend, Trish ?"

"Because the camping is not my thing, and you'll thank me for that later !" The two partners looked at eachothers while blushing, _what did she mean by that?_

Austin sighed, she was supposed to help the troop and she was letting them have camping with a pervert (that's what he thought), a moron and a girl he wanted to fuck, _WAIT WHAT ?_

The troop made what they were supposed to do : try to undo an impossible knot, try to make a bonfire, to put some bandages/band-aid etc...

Austin and Ally were taking a walk in the woods, Trish and Dez (Well more Dez) were taking care of the troop and they were hearing them sing, a song that Dez had invented which he called 'Call a Pioneer Ranger' and ressembled at :

When you're alone in the woods  
And feel you're in danger  
What do you do?  
Call a Pioneer Ranger!

If you're kicked by a moose,  
Don't call a stranger!  
What do you do?  
Call a Pioneer Ranger!

When your bike has a flat  
And you need a tire changer  
What do you do?  
Call a Pioneer Ranger!

A Pioneer Ranger!  
A Pioneer Ranger!  
Yeah!

Ally laughed at this song and so Austin did, suddenly she didn't know where she put her feet and feel on the floor as she groaned in pain, Austin knelt by her side and looked at the bruise, she had a scratch which was possibly made by a root, the wound was beginning to bleed as he decided to give her a piggy back, feeling her breasts against his back turned him on once again since yesterday, when they get back to the camp, they realized that everyone was in their tents, so he lied Ally on her sleeping bag as he searched for a disinfectant and band-aids, when he had finished to put the band-aids, he remained silent, while they looked at eachothers,

"Thanks !"

"No problem ! Well I gotta go, I'm gonna sleep with Dez..."

She grabbed his wrist as he looked at her, confused,

"Stay... please... I'm ill at ease in a tent alone..."

"Oh"

There he was in his sleeping bag as he looked at Ally who was sleeping in her sleeping bag on his left, he bit his lip as his hand travelled to his short and he sighed, he was TOO hard ! He palmed his erection through his short and he moaned,

"Austin ?"

_Shit !_

"Y-Yeah ?"

She turned towards him with a smirk,

"Why are you moaning ?"

"Wh-What ? Pffft I wasn't moaning !"

"Hmmm are you really suuuure ?"

She moved forward to him, so that she could feel his nose against hers, his breath hitched in his throat,

"Do I turn you on ? Trish told me you got a boner because of my underwear, is that true ?"

"Whhhaaaaat ? Nooooo !"

"Hmmm yeah... Why are you getting hard now ?"

"Huh ? Oh fuck..."

The blonde didn't know that the brunette had slid one of her hands in his sleeping bag and was palming his erection,

"Stop, Alls..."

"Hmmm you're big, step out of the sleeping bag..."

He did what she told him to, and she began to take off his short and boxer,

"Wow..."

"What ?" He smirked,

"Your size, that's incredible..." She blushed, and she took off her dress and panties,

"Do you want to keep it ? I know you're a fanatic of my thongs" She winked as he slammed her on her sleeping bag,

"Holy Shit I don't have a condom"

"Don't worry I'm on birth control !"

He lined his cock against her core,

"Are you sure you want this ?"

"Yeah I'm sure now so fuck me Austin Monica Moon..."

He entered her slowly, and she closed her eyes, moaning with pain, he let her the time to adjust to the bit of pain quickly.

When he was sure she wasn't feeling pain anymore, he started pumping slowly in and out of her,

They continued for a while, as he went deeper and deeper, she let out a moan when his cock hit her back wall. Her eyes flew open, and she wanted him to go as deep as he could,

"Austin... It feels so good. Deeper, please... Hmmm"

He went at it, with her legs wrapped around his hips. All of a sudden, she asked him if she can be on top. He put his arm around her back, and lifted her up off the bed without coming out of her. She was now on top, her tits were bouncing up and down as she rode him hard for the first time in her life.

"Fuck Ally ! You're just so tight and it feels so good !"

She kept riding him, bouncing up and down on his cock.

He brought a hand down and started working on her clit, then her eyes popped wide open and she moaned his name, as she scratched his shoulders. He knew she was almost there he could feel the contractions clentch around his cock.

He started bucking and fucking her harder and harder, slamming her down onto him. She was in a frenzy now, moaning and moaning, her breathing became really short, and then she stopped breathing, just holding her breath, and arching her back as he was working on her clit. Then they came, hard, in eachothers arms, she collapsed on him as they fell down with his back on the bed. He pulled out of her and he lied next to her in his sleeping bag and she snuggled to him,

"That was incredible !"

"Yeah it was !"

"Sorry about your thong" He whined "I didn't know that Ally Dawson might be a naughty girl !"

She laughed,

"Oh shut up !"

* * *

The next day, Austin and Ally woke up in eachothers arms as they began to kiss passionately, then someone open the zipper of the tent,

"WHAT THE HELLLLL ? AUSTIN I ASK YOU TO TAKE CARE OF THE KIDS AND NOT TO MAKE LOVE TO ALLY ! That's unbelievable !"

Trish walked away, while screaming 'Finally !"

"Soooo Ally I don't know your middle name, Dawson ! Wanna hang out with me ?"

"Are you asking me on a date, Austin Monica Moon ?"

"Yeah I am !"

"Yes I'll be please to be your girlfriend !"

"Awesome !"

They smiled at eachothers and sealed their lips in a kiss as they began a round two.

_Fin._

* * *

**Okay the end sucks, but did you enjoy it ? ^^**


End file.
